Kimi to Boku to Kanojo
by Aizzah
Summary: Ini cerita di tahun ke-3 Masaki di SMA Homare. Sebentar lagi dia harus menghadapi ujian. Namun di masa-masa sulitnya itu, dia bertemu dengan senpaitachi yang sudah setahun tak pernah dilihatnya, Shun, Yuta, Yuki, Kaname, dan Chizuru. Minta maaf karena cerita ini ada unsur haremnya.


**Kimi to Boku to Kanojo **

**Chapter 1 : Langit Merah**

Masaki menatap langit yang kemerahan dengan tatapan mata yang datar. Angin musim gugur membelai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat bergelombang dengan lembut. Masaki menutup kedua matanya. Menghayati alam yang mulai gelap.

"Shun-chan," katanya lirih.

Air matanya mulai menetes. Sudah setahun sejak terakhir dia bertemu dengan Shun Matsuoka, kakak kelas yang disukainya. Sekarang Shun sudah melanjutkan studinya di sebuah universitas dan hampir tak pernah menghubungi Misaki karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa.

"Haaah ~"

Masaki menghela nafas. Lalu mengencangkan sabuk tas yang dikenakannya. Senyuman mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang tadi murung. Walau matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia tetap memaksakan senyumannya.

"Yosh! Aku harus belajar untuk ujian. Belajar, belajar!" ujarnya menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Masaki mulai berjalan menanjaki bukit untuk pulang ke rumah. Ingatannya melayang ketika dia pulang bersama Shun dan kawan-kawannya, Yuki dan Yuta Asaba, Kaname Tsukahara, dan seseorang berdarah Jerman yang pernah berkata bahwa dia menyukai Masaki.

"Chizuru Tachibana," kata Masaki berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Masaki menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap jalanan yang mulai datar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ketika dia melakukan itu, sesosok pria yang tak asing terlihat berjalan melewatinya bersama seseorang yang tak dikenalinya. Masaki menoleh ke belakang. Ke jalanan yang menurun di belakangnya.

"Kaname-_senpai_?" ujarnya pelan untuk memastikan.

Dua orang pria berambut hitam yang tingginya berbeda jauh itu pun menoleh ke arah Masaki. Benar dugaan Masaki. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah sahabat dari orang yang disukainya.

"Oh, Masaki-san, _ohisashiburi_," sapa pria berkacamata bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam, Kaname, pada Misaki dengan nada datar.

"Kaname-_senpai_? Benar-benar Kaname-senpai?" tanya Masaki tidak percaya.

Kaname hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau sudah lupa pada wajahku?"

"_Iie_. Hanya saja, aku sudah lama tak bertemu senpai. Jadi rasanya ..."

"Mary! _Ohisashiburi... des_," ujar pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat bercahaya karena pantulan sinar matahari sore.

"_Sumimasen_, Anda siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Masaki sopan pada pria berponi dan berambut lurus seleher itu.

"_Hidoi_ ~ Ini aku. Chizuru!" jawab pria itu dengan mulut yang manyun ke depan.

Masaki menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Chizuru katanya. Tapi Masaki masih kurang percaya. Bagaimanapun juga, Chizuru yang dia kenal adalah pria pendek berambut pirang dan berponi mirip mulut serangga.

Masaki menoleh ke arah Kaname dengan ekspresi meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya. Kaname tersenyum kecil pada gadis itu. Senyuman lembut yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Masaki sebelumnya.

"Dia memang Si Monyet," kata Kaname. "Dia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam karena perintah dosen yang jengkel dengan sikapnya," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Padahal sudah kubilang kalau ini pirang asli. Tapi dosen itu masih tak mempercayaiku," ujar Chizuru.

"He? _Souka_." Masaki terdiam. "_Ohisashiburi, senpaitachi_," katanya menyapa dengan senyuman lembut beberapa saat kemudian.

Kaname dan Chizuru terpana melihat senyuman Masaki. Entah karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu atau karena Masaki terlihat bertambah manis di mata mereka. Yang mereka tahu, Masaki yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan mereka benar-benar berbeda dengan Masaki yang pemalu setahun yang lalu.

Masaki terlihat lebih manis dan lembut. Seperti permen kapas yang apabila disentuh akan meleleh. Kulitnya juga terlihat lebih halus. Rambutnya juga sudah bertambah panjang. Benar-benar terlihat ...

"Cantik," ujar Kaname dan Chizuru bersamaan.

Masaki menatap mereka bingung. Dia benar-benar tak tahu pada siapa pujian itu ditunjukkan.

"Benar. Langitnya cantik, kan?" kata Masaki kemudian.

Mendengar perkataan Masaki, dua orang berambut hitam itu pun menoleh ke arah langit yang ditatap oleh Masaki. Langit yang kemerahan dan indah. Selaras dengan warna rambut Masaki.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 -3-3-3-3-3-3-33-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Yatta! Akhirnya saya mengingat password dari akun saya. Untuk merayakan itu, saya pun menulis fanfic ini. Bagaimana menurut senpaitachi? Tolong di-review, ya. Saya senang kalau senpai-tachi menyukainya.

Arigatou gosaimas.


End file.
